The Rebound guy
by Elaina96
Summary: Raven is dumped and has a few drinks. what will happen when she tries to prove that her Ex's is wrong and that she is exciting. BBRae Oneshot.


The rebound guy.

Dumped?... Dumped, she was actually dumped!

I mean the guy she was dating was no prince charming, but that didn't mean the breakup didn't hurt. In fact it hurt a lot, so much she needed a drink, and that's what she started out with, was one drink. But that one drink wasn't easing the pain, so she had another and another…

…

Raven entered the Tower completely intoxicated. She wasn't sure how she had gotten to the Tower, but she found that it didn't matter as long as she was home. She stumbled through the main doors, almost tripping over her feet as she grabbed at the wall to stable herself. She really should have been focusing more on walking and getting to her room, but she couldn't seem to get her ex off her mind. She hated the guy she once called a boyfriend and felt somewhat embarrassed that he broke up with her. No one ever dumped her, she always dumped them. She inwardly huffed; She wanted to get back at him, but the question was how?... She stumbled through the halls of the tower, trying to keep her footing as she re-played his last words in her head. 'You're just not exciting. You're just not exciting. You're just not exciti- Her thought was suddenly interrupted as she bumped into an object, no, person.

"Wooow, sorry Rae."

It took her a few seconds to realize it was Beast boy whom she bumped into. Beast Boy was walking towards the kitchen for a midnight snack when he had bumped into his teammate. He immediately had grabbed her shoulders, which she was grateful for, for if he hadn't she would have most likely fallen.

It didn't take Beast Boy long to realize something was up with Raven. Her whole pasture was off along with her eyes and facial expression.

"Raven… Are you… drunk?"

He couldn't believe someone like Raven would drink, and he would have more likely guessed something else was wrong with her if he hadn't smelt the tang of alcohol. He continued to look at her waiting for her to answer, or do something… But instead she just stood there, mindlessly looking through him as he waved a hand in front of her face. She didn't hear his question but instead heard her ex's words still ringing in her mind. 'You're just not exciting. You're just not exciting. You're just not-'

'I'll show him exciting.' She thought as she bolted forward and planted a forceful kiss on the boy in front of her. To be taken aback was an understatement as he quickly pulled away shocked and surprised.

He had so many questions but all he could muster was… "Raven?"

Reality suddenly set in as she realized what she just did, and it forced her to freeze as she stared at him, waiting for a reaction.

A part of him wanted to ask her what was going on, but the other wanted to kiss her back, and it didn't take long for him to decide the latter. Putting his questions aside he quickly bolted forward and cupped her face as he planted his lips on hers, and she welcomed it with full force.

It was a dream come true, and it finally made him realize what all his feelings he had towards Raven meant. But then he started to wonder… 'Why didn't they do this sooner? Oh yeah, she has a boyfriend.'

He quickly pulled away, shaking his head. "Wait, wait. You have a boyfriend."

She was breathless and full of withdraw, and suddenly her ex was the last thing on her mind. "We broke up." She quickly responded, and that was good enough for him as he kissed her again.

He was surprised at how she clung to him, every kiss she gave him made him want another. He suddenly wanted to explore every bit of her, and she wasn't helping his desires as she kissed off his lips to his chin and neck. He had completely forgotten that she was inebriated, all he could think about was how her lips felt on his skin... And then she pulled away. He looked dumbfounded as she turned around and walked into his room. If that meant what he thinks it meant then he needed some time to think. Should he do this? He peeked into his room to see her back as she pulled off her shirt… Well if she's up for it then so is he.

…

Raven sat up in a bed that wasn't her own, her head was throbbing and she was tempted to get sick. She tried to recall what happened last night as she looked around the dimly lit room. Everything was a blur as she tried to put the pieces together, and suddenly she started to recognize the owner of the room.

Soon after she had risen Garfield had done the same, but in a far better mood. He smiled before leaning over and kissing her shoulder, and to say she was surprised wouldn't even cover it. "Morning." he said as he started playing with some strands of her hair.

Suddenly everything that had happened the night before came rushing back to her. Everything she had done. Everything they had done. Now she really was going to be sick.

"Last night was amazing."

She sighed at his comment as she swung and dropped her feet over the edge of the bed. "Gar," She began, "last night... I wasn't in my right mind." She tried to explain. He looked at her confused. "I was dumped."

"What?"

"I was so upset that I had a few drinks. I was trying to prove to myself that… that I could be exciting."

She grabbed her clothes and started putting them on as she waited for him to respond. "So last night didn't mean anything?" He managed to ask and she didn't reply. "So… I'm the rebound guy?" Her staring at her feet was all he needed for an answer. "It's cool, I'm a guy so yeah… Woohoo, sex with no commitment." He said as cool as he could.

She got up and looked at him. "You're really okay with this?" She asked doubtfully.

"Like I said I'm a guy." He shrugged.

She was surprised at how well he was taking this. "Okay, well then, we can just pretend this never happened." She said simply and he shrugged casually as she left the room.

As soon as his door shut he sunk down on his bed. "How could I be so stupid? She only slept with me to get back at her boyfriend. She never had any real feelings for me. I'm just." He sighed, "The rebound guy."

He was so angry and hurt, and wanted so much to get rid of the pain, and everything he felt; to forget her and the way she made him feel, everything… He needed a drink. But one drink just won't be enough, would it?

…

Meditation cured Raven's headache but did nothing for her shame. She hated herself for what she had done, and she did it why? To get back at her ex? To prove to him that she was exciting? The only thing she proved was that alcohol could make you do something that you would regret later…

A sloppy knock on her door interrupted her thoughts as she got up to answer it. Out of all the people in the tower to come knocking at her door at this hour she wasn't expecting it to be Beast Boy; intoxicated none the less.

"Gar?" She said in surprise.

"I was fine. I was my happy little green self, and then you came in and showed me what it would be like with you. And it was amazing, but it meant nothing..." He slurred.

"Gar..."

"All because you were drunk. Well now I'm drunk and we're gonna fool around and it won't mean a thing." He said before leaning over and giving her a kiss.

But she didn't kiss back as she gently pushed him away before shaking her head. "Gar..."

"No, no… I can win you over; I'll do what you did!" He said eagerly before he started kissing her neck. He was trying so hard but it just wasn't working for her.

"Gar, it's not the same." She tried to tell him.

"Wait no, I'll walk over to your bed and take off my shirt all seductively like you did…"

She shook her head sorrowfully.

He then grabbed her face and gave her a forceful kiss in hopes she would be convinced. But this time he pulled away before she could. "Oh no!" Was all he managed to say before bolting towards her bathroom.

She didn't pity him, but instead hated herself more for doing this to him. This was all her fault. She walked into her bathroom and got down to his level, slowly rubbing his back as he continued to get sick. Once he was done he closed his eyes as he rested his head on the seat. "I always felt something, I just never knew what it meant. And then you kissed me, and it all became clear..." She continued to rub his back to comfort him. "I love you."

"Gar…"

"Why did I have to be the rebound guy?" He pouted.

She looked back at him and brushed his hair out of his face. "I never meant for you to be the rebound guy. I care too much about you."

"But you don't love me."

…

She stroked his head as he laid passed out on her bed. Taking care of him was the least she could do, and it gave her time to think. Why did she choose him to be her rebound guy? Was it really because he was there? Could it have been anyone? More memories of the night before started coming back to her as she considered this. She already knew what she did, but now she started remembering and understanding why she did it. In a way, yes, because he was there, because he's always there. Sometimes in a bad way, but mostly in a good way. He's always there for her when she needs him the most, like that night…

She looked back down at him and smiled before deciding to lie down beside him. As soon as she cuddled up to him she could feel him smile and relax in his sleep.

'Maybe he doesn't have to be the rebound guy.'


End file.
